


Stuck at Work (Please Help Me Out)

by eso16



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: AU, BDSM, Bondage, Bottom Harry, Butt Plugs, Cheating, Cock Rings, Dubious Consent, H/L Cheat together, M/M, Minor Nick Grimshaw/Harry Styles, Smut, Top Louis, Vibrator, blindfold, im not sure what else to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-23 18:30:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18555385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eso16/pseuds/eso16
Summary: “Wait!” Harry yelps out, making Louis stop in his tracks, hand resting on the handle of the door to Harry’s bedroom. “Lou, I need you to know that this is so much worse for me than it is for you and I wouldn’t have called unless it was literally my only option.” His voice is shaky and uneven, breathing so erratic that Louis can hear even from outside the door. His words have Louis’ eyebrows knitting together.“Haz, what are you-“ Louis starts, but his mouth falls open when he enters the room. Nothing in this world could have prepared Louis for the sight sitting in front of him.Or - When Harry's boyfriend stays late at work, he calls Louis to help him out of a... sticky situation.





	Stuck at Work (Please Help Me Out)

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! This is my first one shot, I hope you like it! If you have suggestions on how to improve, or prompts you want written - let me know! Who knows, maybe if this does well enough I'll keep going with it haha. Like i said, leave a comment and let me know what I can do to make my next works better!

Louis climbs into his car, shutting his door quickly as the harsh cold chases after him. He clutches his warm coffee, starting the car quickly and turning the heat as high as it will go. The air that blows out isn’t too cold, he had only stepped out for a few minutes to get a coffee. He was incredibly hung over, Zayn and Liam both bet him 20 pounds if he kept up with Niall for the entire night. He rose up to the challenge, but failed miserably. So now, he’s out 40 pounds and is nursing the worst hangover he’s had in many years. The air is heating up as Louis backs out of the parking lot, starting towards his home about fifteen minutes away. The only thing he wanted was a hot shower and his bed, and these two things were the only reason he had gotten off of Zayn’s couch. That, and the saint who put a bottle of water and aspirin next to where he fell asleep on the floor. He remembers very little of last night, he’s not even sure what time they ended up back at Zayn’s flat. He remembers more than one bar and more than a few body shots, but that’s about it. He’s trying to remember the events when his phone rings. It’s Harry, probably calling to make sure he’s still alive. He vaguely remembers a phone call between them last night, but Louis couldn’t recall what they talked about.   
  
“Morning, Hazza.” He answers the phone, despite it being almost 1pm. Harry hadn’t gone out with them because Nick, his fuckhead boyfriend, told him he couldn’t go. When Harry told them this, it made Louis’ blood boil. He kept his thoughts to himself, though. On the other end of the phone he hears Harry breathing harshly, sounding a little bit distant.   
  
“Lou, where are you?” Harry asks, his voice is high and breathy. The panicked tone makes Louis’ heart race. It sounds like he’s far away from his phone, like he’s placed it somewhere and put it on speaker.   
  
“I’m driving back home from Zayn’s, why?” Louis rushes out, worry washing over him. Harry’s clearly upset, Louis just hopes that his shit bag boyfriend hasn’t hurt him yet again.   
  
“I-“ Harry starts, but he stops abruptly and there is only the sound of him gasping for air. “Can you... Can you come over?” Harry asks it as if Louis would ever say no to that question.   
  
“Of course, Harry, but what’s wrong?” Louis presses. If he can get an idea of what’s going on, he can get an idea of how to handle it. He hears a small sob come from Harry’s end and his heart clenches.

  
“I can’t explain o-over the phone, just please come, Lou.” He replies, practically begging at this point. It makes Louis press down hard on his gas pedal, going well over the speed limit. Too many worst case scenarios flood his mind, but he doesn’t question Harry further.

  
“I’m on my way, love. I’ll be there in 5 minutes.” Louis says softly. He actually hears Harry whine and his heart aches at the sound.   
  
“Okay... The um... the front door is unlocked, just come in. I’m in the b-bedroom.” Harry breaths out, sounding more and more upset the longer they talk. The call ends at once, doing nothing to calm Louis’ anxiety. He’s going at least 20 over the speed limit now, determined to get to Harry as fast as possible.   
  
It takes him three minutes to get to Harry’s, he counts the seconds as they pass. He’s so rushed to get out of the car, he almost forgets the keys in the ignition. He grabs them though, scrambling out of his car and slamming the door behind him. He runs into the house, slamming the door behind him and running down the hallway.   
  
“Wait!” Harry yelps out, making Louis stop in his tracks, hand resting on the handle of the door to Harry’s bedroom. “Lou, I need you to know that this is so much worse for me than it is for you and I wouldn’t have called unless it was literally my only option.” His voice is shaky and uneven, breathing so erratic that Louis can hear even from outside the door. His words have Louis’ eyebrows knitting together.   
  
“Haz, what are you-“ Louis starts, but his mouth falls open when he enters the room. Nothing in this world could have prepared Louis for the sight sitting in front of him. His friend, his _best friend_ is laid out in front of him, spread out like a starfish with his wrists and ankles tied to the bed posts. His chest is heaving, eyes covered by a bandana. He sees Harry’s jaw clench at the unintentional gasp that slips from Louis’ mouth.   
  
“Harry.” He breaths, watching the way his biceps struggle against the restraints keeping him in place. Louis feels like he’s in a trance as he approaches the bed and he faintly hears something vibrating. Jesus christ. Louis can see from here that Harry’s wearing a butt plug, which must be the source of the vibrating. Louis’ dick twitches in his pants despite this being his _best friend_ who he’s known for _years_ , since they were awkward gross high schoolers. Harry groans, probably hearing Louis’ footsteps move around the room.

  
“Don’t even start, Lou please. There’s a key on the dresser, if you could just undo my hands I can do the rest I just-“ Harry babbling, head shaking back and forth quickly as he speaks. Louis is in shock. He hears Harry talking, but he can’t help himself, he climbs onto the bed and sits on Harry’s stomach, bracketing his torso with bent up legs. He runs his hands up and down Harry’s torso, reveling in the way he squirms under the touch. A whine crawls it’s way through Harry’s clenched teeth. He’s panting, eyebrows scrunched together so tightly you can see it even with the bandana. This has to be a crazy wet dream, Louis can stop running his fingers up and down Harry’s ridiculously fit torso.   
  
“Who was meant to find you here?” Louis asks softly, watching the muscles of Harry’s stomach twitch under his fingers. His brain is in overdrive, taking in every ounce of Harry. He recalls that Harry has always talked about how sensitive his nipples are, the thought is making Louis’ mouth water at the moment.   
  
“ _Louis_ , the key-“ He doesn’t get the words out, Louis reaches down and grabs at Harry’s nipples, pinching and twisting both of them, only slightly. The reaction is beautiful - his back arches up into the sensation, head falling back and jaw dropping in a silent gasp.   
  
“That’s not an answer.” Louis hums, letting up on his nipples and playing with them gently. Harry’s keening underneath him, mouth opening and closing seemingly at its own accord. The sounds Harry is making sounds like music to Louis’ ears.

  
“Nick!” Harry cries out, “H- He got stuck at work. He won’t be home for hours, that’s why I called.” His voice is just on this side of pleading. His words fill Louis’ body with momentary anger, of course this prick is “stuck at work” while Harry is laid out like this, waiting for him. Louis hums thoughtfully at his answer, glancing over to the dresser to not only see a key but a small pink remote sitting next to it. This new information brings the vibrations underneath him to the forefront of his mind. He climbs off of Harry and the whine that falls from his lips sounds like heaven to his ears. He picks up the remote, taking a second to look at the picture in front of him. Harry turns his head in Louis’ direction, trying to figure out where he’s gone. Louis makes his way back over to the bed after a moment, standing at the foot of the bed.   
  
“Harry,” Louis says, voice steady and serious despite the fact that he feels completely out of control. “Tell me to stop and I will.” Harry whines louder this time, his hips jumping up from their spot on the bed. Louis settles himself between Harry’s thighs and that’s when he sees it.   
  
“Harry is that a-“

  
“ _Yes_ !” Harry screams because if the words _cock ring_ came out of Louis’ mouth he would lose any sanity he had left. “Which is why you have to help me!” Harry lets out a broken sob, throwing his head back again and Louis doesn’t miss that his request has changed from _get the key_ to **_help me_ ** . His dick is an angry purple-red, only half hard due to the tightness of the cock ring. It’s a beautiful sight, honestly. Louis rolls the small remote around in his hand, trying to figure out what to do with this new discovery. After a moment, he flicks the vibrator up one more notch and Harry absolutely loses it. His hips buck wildly up at nothing, pulling on all of his restraints at once and letting out a guttural moan.   
  
“I’m surprised Nick doesn’t like you gagged. Haven’t even gotten started and you won’t shut up.” Louis states, he’s not even sure that Harry hears him. His chest is heaving, he’s squirming and twitching and jumping. Harry’s entire face is flushed, the blush creeping its way down his neck and chest, hair splayed around him like a halo, mouth stuck open in a silent moan. He looks like a _mess_ and it is spectacular.   
  
If Louis had any ounce of self control before this point, it is out the window now. He climbs up the bed, watching the way Harry reacts as he leans over him. Louis kisses him - it’s sloppy and messy and toothy and it sends electric shocks from his lips all the way down to his toes. He licks his way into Harry’s mouth, trying to memorize his taste, completely forgetting the state that Harry is in for the moment. He’s brought back, however, when Harry’s dick brushes up against the harsh material of his jeans. It pulls a beautiful whimper from Harry, which Louis steals from his mouth greedily.   
  
“Harry, have you ever come untouched before?” Louis asks against his mouth. He says it so casually that it takes a minute for Harry to catch up, but when he does he’s keening, trying to grind up against Louis and shaking his head violently. Louis crawls back to his position between Harry’s open legs, much to Harry’s dismay. He whines again at the loss of contact and Louis wonders what he did to deserve such good karma to lead him to this moment right here. He turns the vibrator down to the first setting, gingerly working at the snaps on Harry’s cock ring. Somehow, this gets him more riled up, he’s tossing his head back and forth and his hips are jumping up towards the new sensation. Louis grips both of Harry’s hips and presses them down against the bed, a silent command, and immediately, they still. As soon as Louis gets the cock ring off, Harry’s dick is at full hardness, looking ready to explode.   
  
“Didn’t answer my question, love.” Louis gently reminds Harry, ghosting his fingers over the pretty cock in front of him. Harry sobs, shaking his head a clear no this time. “Well, why don’t we see if you can.” At this, Harry groans, head falling back onto the bed. Without a warning, Louis turns the vibrator up up up until it’s at almost its highest setting. There is no containing Harry now - his noises and movements have turned animalistic. His breathing is erratic and more wheezing than it is actual breathing. Louis climbs up Harry’s body again, this time attacking his neck; kissing and licking and sucking and biting. Harry tilts his head back, giving Louis more access. He’s sucking a nice bruise into a spot just below his ear and Harry’s back arches up into Louis’ chest beautiful, whining high and breathy in Louis’ ear.   
  
“ _LouisLouisLouis_ .” Harry chants like it’s the only word he knows. “Fuck my face, Louis, _please_ .” Louis’ brain short-circuits at the request. He moves his head so it’s over Harry’s and rips the bandana off of his eyes. He’s met with glassy eyes and blown out pupils, a sliver of green on the outside. Harry is looking at him with pleading eyes, he’s begging Louis to shove his dick down his throat. Well, who is Louis to deny such a request?   
  
“You’re sure?” Louis asks, positioning himself to sit on Harry’s chest. He nods quickly, opening his mouth and looking up at Louis with trusting eyes. It wrenches Louis’ heart, the sheer amount of trust Harry’s putting into him right now. By the time Louis gets himself into position, Harry is literally drooling. It’s dripping from his tongue down his chin and into the concave of his neck and collar bones. It’s fucking obscene, the way Harry looks right now. Louis takes a shaky breath, scrambling to get his dick out of the confines of his pants. As soon as his dick is in sight, Harry’s mouth is on it, suckling on the head greedily.   
  
“Fuck, Haz.” Louis hisses, a hand gripping the hair at the back of his head. Harry’s eyes flutter closed, tongue digging into the slit of Louis’ head. Louis’ hips buck forward uncontrollably at the sensation and the wet heat in Harry’s mouth is almost too much to bear. He grits his teeth, forcing himself to not fuck the brains out of his best friend. He starts on a slow steady rhythm, the hand that’s not in Harry’s hair grabs at the headboard in front of him. After a few moments, Harry lets out a sound of annoyance, pushing himself deeper onto Louis’ cock. He chokes himself a little bit, watery eyes looking up at Louis as if to say _wreck me_ and so he does.   
  
Louis’ fingers tighten in Harry’s hair, pulling a throaty moan out of him. The vibrations go straight through Louis’ dick and he’s honestly afraid he’s going to come soon even though he’s barely even gotten started. Harry relaxes his mouth and his neck, practically begging for Louis to take all control. He holds Harry in place and fucks into his open throat over and over. It’s rough and messy, Harry’s spit is all over his face and there’s a blush high on his cheeks. Breathy moans fill the room when Louis pulls out for just a second before shoving harshly back into Harry’s mouth. He never thought Harry would be into things like this - he looks and acts like a god damn baby dear all the time. But he’s clearly _gagging_ for it, eyes rolling to the back of his head and almost constant noises erupting from his filled mouth. It’s almost too much to watch Harry lose himself as Louis shoves deeper and deeper into his throat. He’s gagging and coughing and choking but showing Louis no signs that he wants it to stop. Louis shoves him all the way down on his cock, holding him at the base where his nose is touching Louis’ belly. After a moment, his green eyes open to look up at Louis.   
  
“You’re such a good boy for me, Harry.” Louis whispers softly, holding him there for a moment longer before pulling off completely. Harry’s chest is working hard under his weight. Nods frantically at this, fighting harder against his restraints.

  
“Yeah, Lou. _Your good boy_ . More. Please give me more.” Harry begs, “Wanna come.” He’s looking up with these pleading eyes and Louis realizes that he’s _asking for permission_ . Louis honestly gets dizzy, and he decides then that he will honestly never recover from this incident. He can never look at Harry the same way and he’s not sure if it’s a good or a bad thing. Louis doesn’t supply an answer to Harry’s request, just shoves his cock back into Harry’s waiting mouth. He can’t help the animalistic groan that comes out of him when Harry immediately deepthroats him again. He’s swirling his tongue and his teeth graze Louis’ cock in a way that’s almost _too much_ , except it’s not. Louis fucks Harry’s throat like his life depends on it, nails digging into his scalp as he lays there compliantly.

“Close.” Louis grunts, forcing Harry deeper and fucking into him aggressively. There are tears streaming down his face and drool is everywhere. Neither of them care because Louis is shooting his load down Harry’s throat in seconds. He just fucking _takes it_ , swallows every last drop of what Louis has to give him. Louis climbs off of his chest then, getting off the bed completely. Harry’s entire body is twitching and red and splotchy. He’s looking at Louis with desperate eyes, watching to see what he’s going to do next. Louis knows that Harry has never come untouched before, which probably means he’s never come on command either.

“Please, Lou!” Harry cries after a moment, writhing around and frantically searching for any sort of friction. If there’s anytime to see if he can come on command, now is that time. Louis lets his eyes roam Harry’s body for a second longer, relishing in the moans and pants and whimpers that are coming from his lips. He eyes up from Harry’s toes to his thighs to his dick to his pecs and finally his _face_ , those beautiful pleading green eyes. They lock eyes and Louis turns the vibrator up to its highest setting. He waits only a moment, listening to the insane sounds this pulls from the boy in front of him, before opening his mouth.

“Harry, come.” Louis commands, voice coming out much stronger than he expected. Harry throws his head back, shouting and flailing and he _comes_ , he comes so hard it hits his fucking chin. It’s definitely the hottest thing Louis has ever seen in his life. He’s quick to grab Harry’s dick, working him through the clearly powerful orgasm. By the time it’s over, the yelling turns into pained whimpers. Only when Harry’s hips jump away from Louis’ touch does he let go. He turns off the vibrator quickly, staring at the mess on his stomach for a moment before speaking.

“Holy fuck.” Louis huffs, looking up at Harry and is met with a dopey smile. “You’re incredible. Have you ever done that before, come on command?” Louis is genuinely interested in his answer. He walks over to the dresser as he waits for Harry to collect his thoughts and answer, grabbing the key and finally undoing the restraints on Harry’s wrists and ankles.

“No, it was fucking amazing though.” Harry whispers, voice wrecked from the thorough throat fucking he received. Harry curls in on himself, turning on his side to face Louis. He still has a huge smile on his face, which brings comfort to Louis that settles deep in his chest. Louis lays on the bed next to Harry, pulling him in close. Harry hums contently, laying his head on Louis’ chest. They lay there for a while in silence, the sounds of their content breathing filling the room.

“You’re, like, okay though, right? I didn’t cross any lines or hurt you or anything did I?” Louis asks, he’s genuinely concerned. He has a clear mind now and realizes that there were _so many_ ways he could have hurt Harry during the entirety of what just happened. Quite a few conversations should have happened before something like this did.

“I mean, you did cross a lot of lines, but I liked it.” Harry jokes. Louis holds him a little bit tighter. “No, you didn’t hurt me, Lou. I promise.” Having the words come from Harry’s mouth brings him relief. He kisses the top of Harry’s head, which is probably a very boyfriend thing to do. _Boyfriend._ Holy shit. Harry has a boyfriend that they definitely just cheated on.

“Guess I probably have to break up with Nick now, yeah?” Harry laughs as if he can read Louis’ mind. He looks up at Louis, a silent question of _should I?_ , but Louis can’t answer that question, not now. He tears his eyes away from Harry’s face, training them on the ceiling as he tries to figure out what to say. Harry, the big dork, stretches up and licks at Louis’ chin, trying to get his attention again after a beat. Louis sighs, looking down at the stunning boy laid out in front of him. He settles on an answer.

“Up to you, Hazza. Although, I’m not sure we can go back to being just friends after this.” Louis says simply. He’s not trying to sway Harry’s decision, he’s just being honest. Harry nods, eyebrows knitting together as he studies Louis’ face for a moment before he nuzzles back into Louis’ shirt.

“No, we can’t.” Harry whispers, taking a fistful of Louis’ shirt in his hand and holding onto it like his life depends on it. “I’ll break up with him when he gets home. You probably shouldn’t be here though, he might actually try to kill you if he figures out you stole me from him.” Louis laughs, raking his fingers through Harry’s sex hair. It’s knotty and sweaty but Louis doesn’t care. He could live in this moment forever.

“When will he be home?” Louis mumbles, not wanting their time to end. Of course it won’t be _the end_ , but the ending of the start of their… relationship? Louis’ honestly not sure what to call this thing at this point.

“About an hour.” Harry answers softly. Neither of them making any move to get up, even though Louis should definitely be leaving soon. They lay there for another umphteen minutes, silent except for a few sweet nothings they exchange. After a while, Harry sighs deeply, sitting up and looking down at Louis where he’s laying.

“Text me when you got home, yeah?” Harry asks, signalling that it’s officially time for Louis to leave. He nods, sitting up and swinging his legs off the bed, pulling himself up with a groan. Harry follows him to the front door, grabbing at his hand and tangling their fingers together. He seems completely unfazed by the fact that he is totally naked. Louis stops and turns around once they get to the door, looking up at Harry who’s biting his lip and looking worriedly around the room, purposefully avoiding Louis’ eyes. There’s a beat before Harry speaks again.

“You’ll come over later?” Harry asks, hesitancy clear in his voice as he meets Louis’ eyes again. Louis smiles widely, as if Harry even needs to ask.

“Of course, love. I’ll see you later.” Louis replies softly, pressing a small kiss to Harry’s lips. He kisses the back of Harry’s hand before letting go and walking out the door. When he climbs into his car, Louis decides that he can no longer deny the fact that he is totally and completely in love with Harry Styles.

And he thinks Harry might feel the same way.


End file.
